Life In The Dumping Ground
by UniqueStarFlower
Summary: Life in the dumping ground may seem unique and weird to normal people, but it's the place many people can call home.Many discoveries are uncovered, along with a few surprises, and loads of twists and turns.
1. Series 1 Episode 1

_**Hi! So I'm going to write this like it's on TV as in a show etc with episodes and stuff. I had this written over a year ago so I decided to re-write everything. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"I can't _believe _how reckless you've been!" Mike shouted. "You're changing completely, and it's not natural!"

"Well what do you want from me Mike?!" Carmen shouted back. "I'm a teenager, things always change around that time."

"That's no excuse for a random outburst of pranks!" Gina said, crossing her arms.

"Just because Tracy's gone doesn't mean you guys can't be understanding like she was! This is why nobody wants you as care workers, all you do is shout, and you never listen!" Carmen said angrily, and she stormed out of the office.

* * *

_Life In The Dumping Ground_

_Episode 1: Don't Change, Carmen!_

* * *

Mike groaned as he heard shouts and smashes coming from the kitchen. He and Gina walked in and found Carmen running around, holding Lily's favorite top high over her head and letting out a sort of war-cry as she ran around the tables.

"SILENCE!" Gina screamed, and everyone froze. Carmen raised her eyebrows. "Carmen, give Lily back her top. NOW!"

Carmen rolled her eyes. "Alright, no need to shout Gina, I'm right here." She said calmly, and she threw Lily's top back to Lily. It landed on the blonde's head, causing the littler kids to giggle. "Happy?" she asked, turning to Mike.

"No, we're not." Mike said. "Carmen, you really need to calm down."

"Calm is boring." Carmen said, holding her head high and skipping out of the kitchen. "Just like you!" she called over her shoulder, causing the other residents of the Dumping Ground to laugh.

"Carmen!" Mike sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Do any of you know what's going on with her?"

"Nope." Everyone shook their heads. Jody looked shifty as she did so.

"Jody?" Gina frowned. "If you know something you better tell us."

"Well I don't." Jody snapped, and she got up and walked out of the kitchen after Carmen.

Gina and Mike exchanged a glance. "Hmm." Mike said.

* * *

"You can't tell anyone." Carmen said.

"I didn't, and I won't. I promised didn't I?" Jody reminded the girl.

"Yeah, you're right." Carmen said. "Sorry, I just don't want them finding out the truth."

"I see your point, even though I think it's a little mad." Jody shrugged.

"I know, it seems mad but if you were in this situation…trust me, you'd understand." Carmen sighed dreamily. "He's so gorgeous, Jody."

"Changing for a guy isn't good, that's what my mum said. They should love you for who you are." Jody recited.

"But he'd never notice me if I just acted like myself!" Carmen protested. "You know that. I have to make an effort."

"For Jason Brooks? Carmen, are you insane?!" Jody sighed. "Look, I'm not going to tell anyone, or complain, but don't blame me when things go wrong. I have warned you several times about that guy."

"It won't go wrong. The worst that will happen is that he doesn't notice me. Simple." Carmen smiled and ruffled Jody's hair, then she headed out, closing the front door behind her.

Jody sighed and bit her lip, and walked into the living room. She sat beside Tee.

"What's going on with Carmen, Jody?" Tee asked her casually.

"I can't tell anybody, I promised." Jody said with a sigh. "Anyway, if she wants, she'll tell you."

"But come on, Jody, it's insane, the way she went from a complete girly girl to a tomboy who is causing trouble everywhere." Faith said.

"I think it's funny." Elektra grinned.

"Yeah, well you would." Tyler pointed out.

"I'm not telling anybody! Leave it, it's none of your business anyway." Jody said, and she got up and ran upstairs. She sighed again and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Well that didn't work." Tyler said.

"No, really?" Elektra said sarcastically.

"You didn't really expect her to tell us, did you?"Johnny asked.

"Not really." Faith agreed. "But we had to try something."

"I'm kind of worried." Tee said.

"Why? She's not in danger, right?" Mo asked.

"We don't know." Elektra said.

"But!" Faith said, shooting a glare at Elektra and smiling warmly at Mo. "We're sure it's nothing bad, so don't worry."

"Oh, okay." Mo said, and he went back to playing with Harry and Floss.

"I've got a plan B." Rick said at last.

"Let's hear it." Elektra said.

"Here's what we do…" Rick began.

* * *

"Hey, you're Carmen right?" the black haired boy stopped Carmen in her tracks.

"Yeah, that's me. Hi, Jason." Carmen said, smiling.

"So, I heard you're quite the trouble maker." Jason said, walking along beside her.

"Well, yeah, I guess I am." Carmen said, grinning right back at him.

"Hmm, well I was thinking…how about you and me go and get some McDonalds or something? Then you can tell me about the pranks you pull, and teach me some stuff?" Jason suggested.

"Sure!" Carmen said happily. "See you at about 7:30 at McDonalds, okay?"

"Yep. See you, Carmen." Jason walked away and Carmen ran back to the Dumping Ground, grinning happily. As soon as she got in, she ran up to Jody's room.

"Jody, I need to…" Carmen was cut off when she stepped into Jody's room and saw Elektra, Rick, Johnny, Tyler and Tee all sat on Jody's bed.

"Carmen!" Jody said, leaping up.

Carmen stiffened, and her hands curled into fists. "You told them." She said angrily.

"No, see, it wasn't like that!" Jody protested.

"I trusted you!" Carmen said angrily. "I can't believe I made that mistake." With that said, she stormed out, tears brimming in her eyes.

She slammed her bedroom door and began getting ready for 7:30, even if it was only 5:00. Soon she was dressed in her best jeans and her favorite red top. She topped it with a black cardigan and her black trainers. She put on her favorite 'C' gold necklace. She straightened her hair and left it loose, except for a little braid at the front left side. She smiled and put on some mascara and eyeliner.

Then, she sat and waited.

* * *

Jody angrily turned to them. "That's what you wanted?! To make her think I betrayed her?!"

"No, Jody, we just…" Tee began, but Jody had already stormed out.

"Happy?!" Tee said to Rick, and she walked out. "Jody, wait!" she stopped dead when she saw Carmen exit her room. "Oh my God! You look amazing!" Tee said.

"You sound so surprised." Carmen said, raising her eyebrows. "Though no doubt you know where I'm going."

"No, you don't get it, Jody didn't tell us anything, I swear!" Tee said.

"Well whatever, I don't care now. I'm going out to meet Jason Brooks." Carmen said, and she walked downstairs as soon as Johnny, Elektra and Rick exited Jody's room and stared after her.

"Jason Brooks?!" Elektra said, as soon as Carmen was out of earshot.

"We have got to stop her!" Johnny said. "He's a heartbreaker and has like ten girls at once!"

"We can't let her get hurt." Tee agreed and they all grabbed their coats and followed Carmen, with Jody tagging along.

"We have to make her see that he's a heartbreaker." Johnny said as they walked towards McDonalds.

"I have an idea…at least she isn't in love with him, otherwise she'd be heartbroken…but the other day, Jason said to me that he liked me and that I was pretty. So if we can somehow make Carmen see me with him, flirting or whatever, she'll get over him." Tee said.

"Good idea." Elektra said. "Come on."

* * *

Carmen exited McDonalds with a happy smile on her face. She had just finished up in the bathroom and Jason had left a few minutes before. She rounded the corner and stopped dead.

Tee was standing there, and she was talking to Jason. At first Carmen was about to call out when Jason suddenly leaned down and kissed Tee on the mouth.

Carmen remained frozen, glued to where she stood. When Tee pulled away and she and Jason spotted Carmen, she felt herself shaking her head and starting to back away.

"Carmen!" Tee said, and she looked shocked.

"No…" she whispered.

"Carmen, I can explain…" Jason began.

"NO!" she shouted, louder than before, and she turned and ran, feeling herself start to sob. Why was she crying over a boy? Because she actually thought that after all her efforts, maybe he liked her. She was obviously wrong.

* * *

"Carmen listen!" Tee shouted after her friend as she ran away. She could hear her start to sob. Tee slapped Jason across the face.

"You bastard!" she said, shocking everyone because she never swore. Elektra, Rick, Johnny and Jody came out from their hiding places to gather around Jason.

Johnny punched him in the mouth. "That's for hurting Carmen and kissing my sister."

Elektra also slapped Jason. "Get the fuck out of here you lying bastard!"

Jason angrily walked off and Tee sighed.

"I didn't want that to happen…but I didn't expect that kind of reaction from Carmen." Tee said.

"Didn't you see how hard she was trying to get Jason to notice her?" Jody pointed out. "It's obvious she really wanted to be noticed by him. I don't know, Tee, she's probably hurt pretty bad, because…well…she always thought you were better than her and believe me, I know that can hurt too." She said.

"So what do we do now?" Rick asked.

"We have to tell her that we planned it out, and then we can apologize." Tee said.

"Are you sure? Won't that make her madder?" Elektra said.

"It's better than lying to her." Tee said determinedly.

* * *

Carmen was lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Her tears and makeup had vanished, but she didn't look sad or happy.

Tee, Elektra, Rick, Johnny and Jody entered her room.

Carmen looked at them then stood up, folding her arms tightly. "I managed to stop crying. Get out."

"Carmen, please just hear us out." Rick said.

Tee took a deep breath then looked up into her friend's eyes. "Listen, most of what happened was totally out of my control, and I didn't want half of that to happen."

"Half? Most?" Carmen said, and her eyes were confused, but her mind was putting the pieces slowly together.

"The thing is…we were worried about you. We didn't want you to get hurt when we found out you liked Jason." Johnny said.

"So…we knew that he had called Tee pretty so…she was going to flirt with him, make you see and get over him." Elektra said.

"But it got out of control and he kissed her. We didn't realize how hurt you were going to get." Rick said.

"We're really, really sorry." Johnny finished.

"You planned this?!" Carmen said, shock spreading across her features.

"Carmen, we…" Tee began, but was cut off by Carmen.

"For me?" she said softly, and her eyes were sparkling. "I didn't think you guys cared about me at all…"

"Of course we do!" Johnny said.

"How could you even think that we don't?" Rick agreed.

"You're my best friend, Carmen, I just didn't want your heart to get broken." Tee said.

"I'm sorry I didn't really warn you enough." Jody said. "Is your heart…broken now?"

"Well…it's not broken…just a little bruised. But that's okay, because…I can do better than Jason Brooks, and I have amazing friends to make sure I don't fall." Carmen said.

"So, are we forgiven?" Elektra asked.

Carmen shook her head, then grinned. "You kidding? You did all that just to make sure I didn't get hurt. Plus, I'm pretty sure Jason got a good slap, judging by the shouting I heard. Of course I forgive you." She smiled and she group hugged her friends.

* * *

Carmen walked downstairs into the kitchen with Tee, Johnny, Rick, Elektra and Jody. The latter five sat down and Carmen walked up to Mike.

"Hey, Mike?" she said.

"Yes?" he said, looking towards her.

"I'm sorry for being bad…I was just going through…" Carmen glanced at Tee then back at Mike. "A kind of phase. I promise it won't happen again."

Mike raised his eyebrows then chuckled. "Of course you're forgiven, kiddo." He said, patting her head.

Carmen went to sit beside Johnny and grinned happily, tucking into her food.

* * *

**So that's the first episode/chapter. Hope you liked it! The next one will be up ASAP. **


	2. Series 1 Episode 2

"Okay guys, listen up, there's a girl coming today to stay with us, and I expect you all to be nice to her, got it?" Gina said. "Also, the new care worker will be bringing her."

"Okay, Gina." Everyone said obediently, then they went back to watching TV.

She rolled her eyes and exited the room.

"I wonder what she's like." Tee said thoughtfully.

"Hopefully she's nice." Harry said.

"And the care worker hopefully is nice, too." Tyler said.

"She won't be anything on Tracy." Carmen said.

"You're right, but maybe she can be close?" Johnny said.

"Maybe." Tee shrugged. "We'll have to see."

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

There was a lot of talking and greetings, and then a young woman appeared in the doorway, with a very familiar girl beside her.

"Kitty?!" Rick said, shocked.

* * *

_Life In The Dumping Ground_

_Episode 2: A New Beginning_

* * *

"What are you doing here?!" Rick said, shocked, standing up.

"I was at that special care home." Kitty replied. "I'm better, now."

Rick hugged her tightly and she returned it. She shyly waved at Carmen, who got up and walked over to her.

"Kitty, hi!" she said, smiling.

Kitty hugged Carmen. "Hey, Carmen. I missed you."

Carmen was surprised but she hugged Kitty back. "I missed you too. I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to get to know each other."

"That can change, right?" Kitty asked.

"Sure." Carmen agreed, and they sat down together.

"Hey, kids. I'm the new care worker, Maria." The young woman said with a smile.

"Hi, Maria." Everyone said.

"Do you want me to show you around?" Faith offered, getting up.

"That would be great, thanks." Maria said, and Faith went off with her.

Mike entered the room. "Carmen, I hope you don't mind, you're sharing a room with Kitty."

"Great!" Carmen said, grabbing Kitty's hand and dragging her out of the room.

"What about me when I visit?" Lily asked.

"Sorry Lily, you'll have to share with one of the other girls." Mike said, leaving the room.

"Whatever." Lily said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

"Okay, so, want me to help you unpack?" Carmen asked. "I'm going to redecorate this room in about a weeks time, and since you're sharing with me, you can help. It's too pink."

"I never thought you knew what _too _pink was." Kitty joked.

"Haha, so funny. No, I've sort of grown out off too much pink. It's not really my favorite color any more."

"Well, change is good right?" Kitty pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right." Carmen agreed, starting to help Kitty unpack her stuff. "So…what was that special care home like?"

"It was okay. Eventually they convinced me nobody was trying to hurt me, and even if they were, that didn't mean other people couldn't touch me." Kitty said.

"That's good. I'm glad you're better now, Kitty. You should be able to make friends easier, right?" Carmen smiled. "Though I would have been your friend anyways."

"Thanks." Kitty said with a laugh. "But yeah, I think change is for the better, right?"

"Yeah, you're right." Carmen agreed. "Hey, we should go shopping together later, if you want. I need to get more stuff that isn't pink."

"Sure, sounds like fun. Then we can go to Starbucks after." Kitty suggested.

"Brilliant! I really want to try that Caramel Dream thing." Carmen said.

"Me too!" Kitty grinned. "It will be so awesome, you'll see. We'll have the best time."

"I don't doubt it. And plus it's a great way for us to get to know each other better." Carmen said.

"Yep!" Kitty agreed, and they continued unpacking Kitty's stuff.

* * *

Later, Carmen and Kitty got changed and walked downstairs together. Kitty had done Carmen's hair in a French plait, and Carmen had done two French plaits for Kitty. They had their arms linked and grinned.

"Maria, Kitty and I are going shopping, is that okay?" Carmen asked.

"Sure, that's fine. Here, have some extra pocket money." she said, handing some money to them both. "Have fun."

"We will, see you later." Kitty said, grinning, and the two walked out together.

They got the bus into town and started browsing the shops together, trying on outfit after outfit. Then the other girl would nod or shake her head. They bought outfits and shoes and hair stuff and eventually went to Starbucks and had one of the Caramel Dreams each. They smiled happily.

"Okay, so, how old are you?" Kitty asked.

"I'm 13, and my birthday is on November 6th. You?"

"I'm 13 too, and my birthday is on the 11th of October." Kitty said.

"Wow, you're not too much older then." Carmen said. "What's your favorite color?"

"I like all colors." Kitty said.

"Me too."

They went on talking like that, laughing and chatting and getting to know each other.

* * *

"They went out without me." Lily said, sounding rather hurt.

"Oh get over it, loser, Carmen is allowed other friends you know." Elektra said.

"Yeah but I'm her best friend! She should have asked me to go with them too." Lily argued.

"You know Lily that's kind of overprotective." Johnny pointed out.

"Yeah, I mean, Carmen has spent almost every day for 2 years hanging out with you. Don't you think she deserves other friends?" Tee said.

"I don't want her to have other friends!" Lily snapped. "I want her just to rely on me!"

"Well, too late now." Elektra said. "She relies on almost everyone here."

"Almost?" Lily said, confused.

"It's clear that she doesn't rely on you any more. Think about it." Jody said.

"You weren't there for her when she was upset about Jason." Rick said. "You're supposed to be her 'best' friend and yet you didn't bother even though you knew something was up."

"Yeah but that's different!" Lily protested.

"It's really not." Tyler said.

Kitty and Carmen walked in, arm in arm, giggling. "Hey guys!" they said, flopping down on the sofa.

"Where have you been?" Lily asked, staring straight at Carmen.

"Shopping, with Kitty. Oh, we went to Starbucks and tried that new Caramel Dream!" Carmen said.

"Oh, what was it like?" Tee asked enviously.

"It was awesome." Kitty said.

"But why didn't you ask me to come with you?" Lily said, staring at Carmen again, annoyed.

"Um, because me and Kitty are roommates now, so I wanted to get to know her better." Carmen said.

"But I thought I was your only best friend!" Lily said irritatedly.

"Uh, no, you're actually not. Tee is my best friend too, and soon Kitty will be as well." Carmen said.

"You can't have more than one best friend!" Lily said.

"Yeah you can." Johnny said.

"Keep out of this, Johnny, nobody asked your opinion." Lily glared.

"Don't be like that, he didn't do anything." Carmen said.

"Don't change the subject!" Lily snapped.

"Lay off, Lily." Kitty said.

"You keep quiet!" Lily said angrily, standing up. "Who the hell do you think you are, moving in on my best friend?!"

"She's my roommate!" Carmen suddenly shouted, standing up too. "And I'll bet you everything I've got that she'll be there for me and be a better friend than you were! You basically want me to be only yours, like you're obsessed with me or something! Well newsflash, you can't stop me having other friends. A true best friend would understand that she's not the only one in my life, so obviously you are not a best friend!"

"Well then you can go on without me, you stupid little bitch, I don't need you! You're stupid, ugly and girly!" Lily said.

Carmen slapped Lily hard across the face. "Get out."

"Make me." Lily said coldly.

"Get the fuck out, Lily!" Johnny said angrily, putting an arm round Carmen and gently making her sit back down in between him and Kitty.

"What's going on?"Maria asked, stepping into the room.

"Lily called Carmen a stupid little bitch, and said she was stupid ugly and girly." Jody said.

"Right, that's it. Lily, out. If you're only going to cause problems, we'll have to ban you from coming here." Maria said.

"You can't do anything, you're just a trainee." Lily said.

"Lily, please." Mike said. "I'll be having words with your father about this."

"Fine. None of you deserve to be my friends anyway." Lily shouted, and she walked out, with her head held high, followed by Mike and Maria.

"You okay?" Kitty asked, hugging Carmen.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Carmen shrugged. "I gave up on listening to Lily Kettle quite a while ago. She never supports me, and isn't there for me even if I'm always there for her. She's not a true friend." She said.

"That's the spirit." Johnny said.

"You don't need her." Tee said.

"We can be there for you no problem." Faith said.

"Don't let her get to you. I can beat her up if you want." Elektra offered.

"Or we can set up booby traps for when she gets back." Tyler suggested.

"Thanks guys." Carmen laughed. "I'll think about it."

"Come on." Kitty said, getting up. "Want me to teach you how to sew?"

"You can try." Carmen laughed, standing up. "I'll probably be hopeless."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get the hang of it. Tee, you can come too if you want." Kitty said, offering a smile.

"Okay!" Tee agreed, and the three walked off together.

* * *

As soon as Lily got into her flat and slammed the door, she saw her dad standing there when she turned around. He had his arms folded, and he looked very unhappy.

"Hi Dad." Lily said, offering a smile.

Steve didn't smile back, and he sighed. "Lily, sit down. We need to have a chat."

"Okay." Lily said, playing innocent, though she knew exactly what this was going to be about. Of course, what else?

"Now." Steve said. "What's happened with you and Carmen?" he asked.

"We're not friends any more." Lily said calmly. "She replaced me."

"Well that's not what Mike told me on the phone." Steve said. "He said you called Carmen stupid, ugly, girly, and a little bitch, just because she went shopping with Kitty and also because she has more than one best friend."

"She should only have one!" Lily argued.

"Sweetheart, I've got about five best friends, and they all like each other. If you tried, you could have been friends with Kitty and Tee. But anyway, Mike has told me that he doesn't want you going round there any more because you're causing trouble with all the kids. You blew it, Lil, you really did. If you ever need to go for respite care, you're going to be at a different care home. Rob is sorting it out."

"But…" Lily sighed. "I didn't mean to."

"Now we both know that isn't true." Steve said, and he got up. "I'm going to take Shadow for a walk and pick up Jonah. Want to come?"

"No thanks." Lily said.

"See you later, then." Steve said, and he took Shadow and left.

Lily leaned back on the couch, staring at the floor and biting her lip, a look of worry in her eyes.

* * *

Kitty, Carmen and Tee all walked into the kitchen and sat in their places, chatting and laughing together. Maria made them all coke and pizza for her first time cooking and they were surprised at how good it was.

"This is awesome!" Johnny said.

"Thanks, Maria." Frank said.

"Yeah, thanks." Mo said.

"Jeff says you're nice." Harry told Maria.

"You're all very welcome. I'm glad you like it. I really like it here and I'd love to work full time, and I want to get to know you all better and understand you." Maria said. "Look, we've only just met but you guys should know that whenever you have a problem, you can talk to me as well as Mike and Gina."

"Thanks!" everyone said, and they drank their coke and ate their pizza. Maria, Mike and Gina sat down and they all began to eat. Suddenly, Carmen's phone started ringing. She took it out of her pocket and looked at the caller. She saw it was Lily and she rejected it, putting it back in her pocket and continuing to eat.

"Who was it?" Gina asked.

"Oh, just…someone I used to know." Carmen said. She raised her coke. "To Maria, and a new beginning for everyone!" she said, grinning.

"Cheers!" everyone said, clinking their drinks together. Mo's drink slipped and spilled all over Maria.

Everyone froze, shocked and waiting for the bad reaction, but Maria burst out laughing, and soon, everyone was joining in. They continued eating merrily, and the kids realized they could trust Maria. Maybe she was a closer second-best to Tracy than they thought.


End file.
